


Early Mornings, Work and Books

by spiritofneglect



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (hopefully), Book Conversations, Books, Cute Spence, F/M, i think it's cute, probably, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofneglect/pseuds/spiritofneglect
Summary: You are early, you are always early to work, there is never anyone to greet you but the front desk lady. So you spend your time swimming the ocean that is possibilities, possibility of cases and murder, interest and the desperate desire of an answer. But mostly, you find yourself disappearing into the depths of books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing I've had written for awhile. If you guys want this little sequel-ish thing I've also written, then please comment your opinion. I'll only finish and post the sequel thing if some people want it !

You are early, you are always early to work, there is never anyone to greet you but the front desk lady. So you spend your time swimming the ocean that is possibilities, possibility of cases and murder, interest and the desperate desire of an answer. Sometimes you slip into the pool, an entry way to another world in the form of a book you have recently bought. You sink deep into it’s pages, the characters pulling you in and the pro dancing around you, light butterfly touches to your mind, with every nudge giving you a different view on life.  
And just as you feel that blissful release oncoming, as you can feel everything fade and fall away to leave you be with the world in your hands, the dream is shattered.  
“(y/n), I didn’t know you got here so early.”  
You close the heavy book, regretfully watching the hardcovers close the pages away from sight. And then you let your eyes shift upwards- and it is Reid. He had been the first to arrive every morning until you had been transferred to this branch, and every morning you had entered those doors first. But he was extra early, much earlier than he usually was. It wasn’t even 7am yet.  
“I like to get out of my house for work, I like this place.”  
He put’s his shoulder bag down in his own space, and then he peers over the wall dividing your two spaces. “What book now?”  
“ _All the light we cannot see_ , by Another Doerr.”   
Reid nods, and his eyes spark slightly, “I don’t read much fiction, but I did hear a conversation in the bookstore, the premise being that book, apparently it’s an amazing story.”  
You agree, taking a sip of a tea you had made, you didn’t much like coffee. “It’s complex, the prose is descriptive and whilst it was a little dry at the beginning, it’s really pulled me in. It dances around the theme of interconnecting strings, how everything is connected and how two happen upon another, and change or influence each other. It’s beautifully written.”  
Reid listens intently, he likes hearing you speak passionately, of something you know well and enjoy sharing, or at least with him. You seem to have less enthusiastic appreciation for the book when telling another of it.   
Did you see him in a different light perhaps?   
“Have you read much of his work?”  
“I’ve read _About Grace_ , interesting but not as good as this.” you put the award winner book down, and instead you turn to face Reid fully. “So spence, the book store. What did you get?”   
“Applied Behaviour Analysis by John O. Cooper.”   
You show your respect for his choice through a gesture of your head. “I’ve been thinking of reading it, anything we don’t know?”  
“It solidifies understanding” Reid commented, “It’s interesting, a lot of reviews say it was good for university, but actually a lot of the things explored aren’t applied to field.”   
“strange.” you mutter, taking another sip when something hits you. “Oh, you should read a book called ‘The boy who was raised as a dog’ by Bruce Perry. The author is a child psychiatrist, and the book explores multiple cases he’s had, the trauma that affects a child’s brain, how it does so, why and the consequences. It’s a very good read and whilst the book doesn’t delve far into the behaviour and aftermath of the children’s treatment, it none-the-less paints a perfect picture of the issues and consequences that mankind has on one another through actions, it’s largely based around early infant years and childhood, but there are some elder ‘children’ victims he treats that give a broad range to the book allowing a better look into the possibilities.” You finish, and realise you had rambled on, you quickly silenced yourself. “Sorry, went on a bit of a review streak there.”   
Reid is smiling at you.   
“No, no I liked it. Thank you (y/n), I think I’ll order it.”  
“I can.” you blurt, and your ears burn as he blinks at you. “I’ll get it for you, I want too.”  
“oh. oh, thank you (y/n). You don’t have too.”  
“No I want to, I really do.” 

A week later you have the book in your hands, a intricately simple bookmark tucked under the cover. You wait not 10 minutes before Reid is walking through the door, and you stand to meet him.  
“I got it for you.”   
And you hand him the book, a soft smiling gracing your lips.   
Reid opens the cover, and he almost forgets to breathe as he see’s a beautifully written quote on the inside of the cover, on the very first blank page of the book.   
_“The truth is, you cannot love yourself unless you have been loved and are loved. The capacity to love cannot be built on isolation.”_  
 _-Bruce D Perry_


End file.
